heaven's in your eyes
by missmaryXDD
Summary: "Care to give me a thorough examination, doctor?" He murmured against her neck, his dark hair tickling her underneath the chin.


The fireworks exploded outside. The bedroom turned blue and her hands gripped the white sheets beneath her as his nails clenched her thighs. Sakura trembled from excitement of the sensual assault on her body, only him could make her feel like this, so overwhelmed, so wanted and so in love. Sakura raised herself to gaze lovingly at him, her nose bumping into his as they looked into each other's eyes. He had such beautiful eyes, so dark and so expressive, especially when they were gazing up at her with want and desire.

The fireworks exploded outside. The bedroom turned red and his hands grabbed her behind, squeezing and fondling the cheeks. A small whimper escaped from her lips, Sakura felt feverish, she felt hot, burning in the places he touched, the places he kissed. Moaning, she tightened her legs around his waist, instinctively pushing their bodies even closer, hoping to get some release. She wanted to touch him, to be near him. She wanted him, all of him.

The fireworks exploded outside. The bedroom turned white and suddenly his lips were no longer on her neck. Sasuke raised his head to kiss her once again in her mouth, he kissed her deeply, her tongue meeting his but it was a slow, sweet kiss, sending a jolt of pleasure through her whole body. They needn't not to hurry, they had all the time in the world. His lips glided between hers and he took her bottom lips between both of his, making her shiver in delight. She loved when he did that. The pressure between her legs increased and so did the need of some release, the folds between her legs were throbbing with the need for release. Sakura tightened her legs around him once more and pressed herself against him, hoping she would find his erection beneath the white sheets. Her heart was beating fast and her breath was coming in shallow pants, she needed some release and she needed it now.

Sakura took his face between her hands and angled it to the side so she could kiss his neck, he tasted a bit salty from the thin sheet of sweat that covered his body and also a bit acid, like lemon but it was so him. She could feel his heartbeat pulsing beneath her lips, his heart was beating as fast as hers, it's tempo almost matching that of the fireworks exploding outside. Sasuke slid his hands through the length of her legs and reached her bottom, he pushed aside the sheet that covered their private parts and with a quick thrust, he was inside her.

All the while, the open window was letting through the colours of the fireworks that illuminated the beautiful summer night. The celebration of the naming of the new Hokage lasted for the rest of the night and so did their activities.

.

_I'm your National Anthem_

_God, you're so handsome_

_._

Sasuke felt himself being pushed against his desk by her small, soft hands. Sakura had both her hands on his hair and she was placing soft, wet kisses along his neck. He could feel his arousal growing and he shivered when she took out her tongue and licked him. A tremor of pleasure ran though him and he threw his head back, hands tightening around the edge of the desk, enjoying all the attention she was giving him. Then suddenly she stopped. He opened his eyes had saw that she was looking right at him, her beautiful green eyes shining with the morning's sun.

He was about to ask what was wrong when she moved her hands to his face and deposited a open mouthed kiss on his cheek.

"A kiss here means I want to be friends." She whispered and he scoffed. Yeah right, friends. She then kissed his ear. "Here means…let's have some fun."

Now that he could agree on, he would defiantly love to have some fun with her and his friend down there agreed a hundred percent.

Her moist lips glided to his neck and she planted another kiss there. "Here means I want you." Another thing he could agree on, it was pretty obvious from his hard-on that he wanted her too but he hoped he could get some real action soon.

Then Sakura grabbed his face again and placed a wet kiss on his lips. "Here means I love you."

"And here means you're cute." She said after kissing his neck.

Cute? He twitched. He was not cute, he most definitely was not cute. He was Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke was not cute.

"You are so cute, Sasuke." Sakura said, her thumbs moving back and forth on his cheeks.

_._

_Take me to the Hamptons_

_Bugatti Veyron_

_._

The scalding rays of sun were burning her skin, she could feel her skin getting abnormally hot and yet the pink haired woman did not move from her spot on the sun lounger, she was much too comfortable for that and so what if she caught a sunburn? She was a medic, she knew how to take care of herself. Sakura reached to her side to grab her cocktail but her hand found nothing but an empty table. Where had her cocktail gone? Cocktails didn't simply disappear in thin air, that was impossible. To be able to see the table where her cocktail had been previously on top off, Sakura pushed herself to a sitting position and she noticed that her companion's sun lounger was empty. Where had he gone and why didn't he tell her he was leaving?

A shadow coming from her left side suddenly blocked the sun. "You should place the lounger underneath the shade. Here."

Sakura turned to her side and took the cocktail Sasuke was offering her from his hand. "I'm tanning."

"You're getting sunburnt. Your skin is getting red already."

Sakura shrugged and got back to her original position after taking a few sips of the fresh cocktail. He was right, she knew that but she got so little time to actual tanning due to the missions and the hospital that she had to make the most of it while she could.

For a moment, Sakura was tempted to take off her top so she could have a through tan and not have those unfashionable bikini lines but she knew Sasuke would throw a fit so she refrained from doing that.

And then she was shrouded in a shadow. Looking up, she saw Sasuke adjusting a parasol that he had placed right next to her sun lounger. Sasuke could be awfully sweet when he wanted to.

"Thank you." She said, giggling.

"Hn." That made her laugh even more.

Sasuke sat at her feet and started rubbing her legs, his hands coated with sunscreen but he wasn't just putting sunscreen in her legs, no, he was also giving her a massage and it felt oh so good. Then he tapped her side and motioned for her to sit up. "Sit up, I'll rub some sunscreen in your back."

_._

_He loves to romance 'em__  
__Reckless abandon__  
__Hold me for ransom__  
__Upper echelon_

_._

Entering her office after she finished her rounds on the hospital, Sakura was surprised to see Sasuke sitting on her chair.

"Something wrong?" She asked him. Sasuke never came to the hospital unless he was injured or had an important reason to.

Sasuke got up from the chair and walked towards her. "Not exactly." He said as he imprisoned her against her office door. Then his lips were on hers, hard and fast and, as he pressed closer to her, she felt the hard muscles of his chest press against her breasts and the evidence of his arousal, the reason he was here in the first place, rub against her lower belly. Their tongues rubbed against each other in a fast, desperate kiss. He was kissing her hard, as if time were running out and he wanted to make the most out of it.

One of his hands slid from her face down to her thigh and he caressed her there, earning him a moan and a light bit on his lower lip. The left hand also moved to her thigh, joining the other one and he hoisted her up against the white steel door of her office. Sakura felt herself starting to sweat as her heartbeat sped up, exited by his ministrations, by all his caresses on her body.

"Care to give me a thorough examination, doctor?" He murmured against her neck, his dark hair tickling her underneath the chin. Sakura undid his pants and pushed them down along with his underwear as he pushed her skirt up. "I do believe you are in need of it."

_._

_He says to be cool but I don't know how yet_

_._

The door to his office opened and pink hair appeared through the half open wooden door.

"Can I come in?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded his agreement and returned to the papers in front of him. Paperwork…how he hated paperwork.

Two arms wrapped themselves around him, hugging him from behind and his line of sight was invaded by pink hair which obscured his view of the papers on the desk and he was invaded by the scent of flowers that always seemed to accompany the pink haired woman. Sakura always smelled do good.

Her lips landed on his neck and he shivered. Sakura knew the neck was one of his sensitive areas and she used it against him to turn the tables when he was winning. It was not fair and neither it was very honourable but Sasuke had to admit he enjoyed it immensely.

As much as he was enjoying her kisses, he had to stop or else the paperwork wouldn't be done today. Her teeth came out to play then and she gave a light bite and a tug on his ear. He grabbed her and quickly changed their positions, making her sit on the chair he was previously occupying and put his lips on hers. Their lips glided over each other effortlessly and he took his tongue out, lightly caressing her lips with it, tasting her. When she opened her mouth, their tongues traced over each other in gentle caresses, making shivers runs through his body. He loved to kiss her, to touch her, to make love to her, all his senses were overwhelmed by her and her alone, she was everything. His tongue traced over her teeth before returning to her tongue once more. They broke the kiss off slowly and opened their eyes to look at each other. Sakura's warm breath was hitting his face and her green eyes were half-lidded with desire, gazing lustfully back at him. Sasuke was sure that if he could see himself now, he would look the same. His once fast heartbeat was slowing down as he calmed himself. He wanted her, he wanted to kiss her, to strip her and to make love to her but he still had work to do that could not be put off and she was distracting him.

"You're annoying."

_._

_Wind in my hair, hand on the back of my neck__  
__I said "Can we party later on?"__  
__He said "Yes"_

_._

The celebration party for the new Hokage was held, after the ceremony, in a rented room specifically designed to host large parties. The saloon was very elegantly decorated in beiges and reds and whites, there were some tables spread through the room and some food and drinks for the guests. Music was basting through the sound system sound system installed in the saloon and there were some people dancing on the dance floor.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and, as she turned around, Sakura was met with the smiling face of her colleague in the hospital. The man was around his early or mid thirties and was quite handsome with sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He was very nice too.

They chatted for a while, he was telling her about the results of his new lab experiment which had gone in a different direction than that he had predicted. There were some quite interesting results, she might have to look into that later.

Suddenly there's a hand at her wrist and she's being yanked across the room.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" She tries to freed her hand but he doesn't let her and pulls her into and adjacent room, closing the door behind him. Then he grabbed her by the neck and pushed her forward, their faces so close that their noses were touching.

"You are mine." He said. "I don't want you flirting with other men."

"Flirting? What? I wasn't flirting." He didn't believe her, she saw it in his eyes and it made her mad, how could he doubt her like that? As if she had anything to prove to anyone. But Sasuke had issues, all his traumatic experiences had made him different than what he used to be. He was learning to deal with his issues but things like that don't vanish in thin air so she tried to be gentle with him.

"Sasuke, I love you. You know that. I don't anyone else, just you." She said and for a second he looked so vulnerable, like a little lost boy. "Just me?"

Sakura nodded. "Just you. I would never flirt with anyone else but you, okay?"

"Okay."

Sakura grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him closer to her. "Now, how about we have our own party later?"

"Yes." And then he kissed her.

_._

_Tell me I'm your National Anthem_

_._

These were the moments Sakura liked the best, when they would cuddle together underneath the sheets just after making love. She loved these moments where he would stroke her back affectionately, where he would place soft kisses along her shoulders and neck and she loved most of all the moments where he would stroke her face just like he was doing now and look at her the way he was now, so tender, so sweet. With a look she liked to believe it was love.

_._

_(Ooh yeah baby bow down, makin' me say wow now)_

_._

His lips left a wet trail as he kissed down her neck, making her shiver whenever he blew cold air onto her warm and wet neck. Sakura threw her head back and moaned. He really was the best kisser.

_._

_Tell me I'm your National Anthem_

_._

Sakura was hoping to surprise him. Sasuke looked so focused on whatever it was that he was looking at, if she was lucky, he wouldn't notice her presence.

Wrapping her arms around his midsection, Sakura hugged Sasuke from behind.

"I'm home, honey." She teased, kissing his cheek. She knew he hated pet names.

Sakura felt him move and his hands grabbed her by the waist and turned her around, making her sit on his lap and kissing her lips softly. "Welcome home."

_._

_(Sugar sugar, how now, take your body downtown)_

_._

The bedroom was getting hot, it seemed to her. They already had gotten rid of the sheets on the bed -because seriously, who needs sheets when they are having sex? The stupid things only served to hinder the movements and make them sweat.- but still, she felt hot and she could bet Sasuke felt the same from the way he was sweating. An idea sprang through her mind and she started kissing his chest. They –or rather she- hadn't done this in a long time but she knew Sasuke enjoyed when she did it.

Sakura kissed Sasuke's chest , moving her way down to his nipples and she took one in her mouth, tracing her tongue lightly over it and tugging it with her teeth. The sounds of his moans and grunts reached her ears as the smell and taste of him overwhelmed her own senses, he had a strong smell, he smelled of eucalyptus mixed with the sweat from their activities and he tasted salty and a little bit acid too. She kissed her way down Sasuke's body until she reached his hips then, she got up, earning a moan of protest from her lover and placed her legs on either side of him to make herself more comfortable then she reached for his erection and she took him in her mouth.

_._

_Red, white, blue's in the skies__  
__Summer's in the air__  
__And baby, heaven's in your eyes_

_._

The private picnic Sakura prepared was such a good and refreshing surprise. Sasuke had been skeptical when the woman dragged him from his office and led him towards the forest, claiming that she had a surprise for him. He wasn't very happy with it either because he hated going out in this summer heat. It was much too hot to be without at least a cooling fan.

The place she had chosen was beautiful though and not so hot as the rest since there was a small waterfall and lake and the water refreshed the hot air.

Sakura looked beautiful today. With her head on his lap, he was able to look at her properly. She was out of her shinobi clothes and instead was sporting a simple white dress that looked perfect on her.

Sasuke brought his hands from her waist to her face, she looked at him and smiled. He always loved her eyes, they were so expressive. People say the eyes are the windows to the soul and in Sakura's case it was true, you could see all she was feeling in her eyes. Sasuke always marveled that, even in his darkest moments, those eyes always shined with love for him. Her eyes, always so beautiful and full of love, always so accepting of him, of his flaws and his mistakes.

If someone were to ask him what heaven was, he would say it was her eyes.

_._

_I'm your National Anthem_

_._

"I love you, Sasuke-kun." She says. And he thinks he loves her too. This is what love is, isn't it? Like wanting to be near her every single hour of the day and thinking about her all the time when she's not. He loves her too but somehow he can't bring himself to say it.

So he kisses her. And hopes that she understands.

_._

_I sing the National Anthem__  
__While I'm standing__  
__Over your body__  
__Hold you like a python_

_._

Sasuke's eyes follow her as she makes her way from the bathroom back to the bed. Sakura looks very sexy dressed only in his shirt. The shirt barely covers her ass which leaves him quite a nice view of her legs but it's much too loose up and suddenly, the collar falls from her right shoulder, leaving it exposed to his eyes. He had licked and kissed and bitten that shoulder a few hours ago when they were making love and now he wanted to do it again.

Sakura must have had read his thoughts for she crawled her way up the bed and him, removing the sheet that covered his private parts in the process, with a mischievous smile on her face. Then her lips were on his chest, kissing and licking and he can't help the moans that escape his throat nor can he help the was his hips thrust upwards to meet her private parts and she does the same and soon they are, once again, rolling around the sheets.

_._

_And you can't keep your hands off me__  
__Or your pants on_

_See what you've done to me__  
__King of Chevron_

_._

It seemed that someone up there was purposely keeping him from reaching his destination. The hospital was only a few minutes away from his own office but by god it seemed like he was taking years to arrive. He was in a hurry, yes, he had a problem that only Sakura could help him with – and she had been the one who cause it in the first place-. That damned woman was always on his mind, even at the most inappropriate times.

Sasuke finally arrived at the hospital and he decided to enter Sakura's office through the window, he was trying to be discreet and also, it kept people from noticing the problem he had in his pants.

Sakura was startled to see him, he could tell and he also could tell that she was about to chastise him for entering through the window- she hated when he did that- but he grabbed her and kissed her before she could open her mouth. He took her soft, small hand and guided it toward the bulge in his pants, hoping she would understand what he needed.

She did, laughing in between kisses, Sakura cupped his bulge in her hands. They did not waste time with prolonged foreplay, just a few kisses and touches and the next thing they know, Sasuke's pants and underwear are tangled around his ankles and Sakura's panties have been thrown off somewhere in the room.

Sakura wrapped her legs around him and he pushed her against the wall before entering her.

_._

_You said to be cool but I'm already coolest__  
__I said to get real__  
__Don't you know who you're dealing with?__  
__Uhm, do you think you'll buy me lots of diamonds?_

_._

After getting permission, Sakura entered Sasuke's office and was by his side in a second.

"What do you want, Sakura?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the papers.

"I'm horny. I want sex." She smiled, knowing that he would never pass an opportunity to have sex.

"I'm busy." He said and Sakura's smile fell. Busy? Too busy for sex?

"Who are you and what have you done with my Sasuke?"

He did not answer her, continuing to scribble away in his papers. In fact, he did not pay attention to her at all. Sakura moved to his side and started kissing his neck, hoping that it would rouse him and make him do something but he only swatted her away.

"Don't be annoying, Sakura."

Those papers were more important than her now, was that it? This would not do, it would not do at all. Sakura quickly cleaned the table of papers and before Sasuke could protest, she sat on the desk, facing him.

"You listen to me, Sasuke Uchiha, you are going to have sex with me and you are going to do it now."

Sakura grabbed his face, joining their lips together and soon enough, they were engaging in their favorite pass time activity in his desk.

_._

_Tell me I'm your National Anthem_

_(Ooh yeah baby bow down, makin' me say wow now)_

_._

"You see," Sakura said, kissing his neck, "it's really easy."

Sakura took his bottom lip between hers and tugged lightly with her teeth. "It's three words, " she wrapped her hands around his neck, "eight letters."

This cuddling session in the backyard was starting to turn into a make Sasuke admit things hour. First Itachi, now this.

"I love you. C'mon it's easy."

"No, Sakura."

His lover pouted prettily. "Don't you love me?"

"You know I do." He kissed her cheek to reassure her.

"Then why don't you say it?"

Sasuke sighed. He didn't understand it himself, how could he possibly explain it to her? "…because you're expecting it now." He lied but he didn't know what else to tell her.

"You never said it, not even once."

"…Sakura…"

Suddenly she sat on his lap and brought his lips to hers. "I know, I know. I just wanted to hear it at least once." Before he could reply she spoke again. "Maybe later."

_._

_Tell me I'm your National Anthem_

_(Sugar sugar, how now, take your body downtown)_

_._

Sakura placed quick, soft kisses against her sleeping lovers neck but he did not move even an hair on his head. It was strange because Sasuke usually was a light sleeper and any disturbance would wake him up. The woman tried again by leaving open mouthed kisses all along his jaw and then she licked the spot where his neck met his shoulder.

Suddenly she was thrown on the bed and when she opened her eyes, Sasuke was on top of her, smirking. Then black haired man dipped his head and started kissing down her neck. Reaching her breasts, he took one into his mouth while fondling the other with his hand. Harsh pants and small whimpers were coming out of her mouth as his mouth worked her breast and she couldn't help but close her eyes, the pleasure was too overwhelming not to and the way he moved his tongue…His lips left her breast and trailed down her body, reaching her belly and then his nose was buried in her pink curls and his mouth was on her and, softly but steadily, he worked her up to her release.

_._

_Red, white, blue's in the skies__  
__Summer's in the air__  
__And baby, heaven's in your eyes_

_I'm your National Anthem_

_._

Sasuke wanted to do something special for her, after everything she had done for him, this was the least he could do.

It was a nice enough restaurant, it was quiet and it had some nice decoration. He supposed Sakura would like it, he hoped she would. She did. Sakura thanked him for bringing her here but in truth, he was he who ought to thank her for she had loved him, through everything she had love him. Through his good and bad times, through his darkest times, when he had not been very sane, she had loved him through it all and she had never given up on him. He could never understand how someone so light as her could love someone so dark as him but he was grateful for it nonetheless.

_._

_It's a love story for the new age__  
__For the six page_

_._

"Hokage-sama, my lady." The woman bowed, greeting them both. "I wanted to congratulate you on your new position."

"Thank you." Sasuke said. He did not understand why he had to come to this party when they already had the naming ceremony earlier, couldn't they be contest with that? Apparently not.

"May I just point out that you and your wife make a beautiful couple." Sasuke choked, unable to say anything.

"Thank you." Sakura said. The woman bowed once more and took her leave. Sakura turned to him. "You realize that's the third person who tells us that today?"

"Must be true then."

_._

_Dark and lonely, I need somebody to hold me_

_._

They are making out on his desk- which has now become one of their favorite places to have sex- when he says it.

"I missed you." He says and it's so quick, so spontaneous and she's so surprised that she can't speak for a few minutes. Sakura fears she might have turned to stone. Sasuke never tells her he missed her. Not with words anyway, he does it with touches and kisses, she feels it in the way he is so desperate that first time they are together after a long separation, like a starving man in front of a banquet, wanting to eat it all but he has never ever uttered those words to her, never until today have the words 'I missed you' came out of his mouth.

She smiles. "I missed you too."

The desk is not the most comfortable place to have sex but it's oh so good.

_._

_I'm your National Anthem__  
__Boy put your hands up__  
__Give me a standing ovation__  
__Boy you have landed, babe__  
__In the land of sweetness and danger_

_._

Sasuke hated not being in control, not being the best which is why he was sulking right now.

"C'mon, admit it, I'm better." She teased him.

Sasuke scoffed. "As if."

Sakura raised her eyebrows, really? Had he forgotten what had happened a few minutes ago? "I won." Alas, that only served to make him pout and turn away from her. Sakura laughed, her husband was so cute when he pouted.

Taking a seat on his lap, she grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. "If you stop sulking, I'll show you a few tricks."

Sasuke couldn't reach the bedroom fast enough.

_._

_Tell me I'm your National Anthem__  
__(Ooh yeah baby bow down, makin' me say wow now)__  
__Tell me I'm your National Anthem__  
__(Sugar sugar, how now, take your body downtown)_

_._

Perhaps it was because this was their wedding night, maybe it was because they had been slow and sweet all night. Whatever the reason was, Sakura felt this time was special, almost like that first time they had sex. She felt so...she didn't exactly know how to explain it, she felt happy, very, very happy but more than that, she felt cherished, like she was the most precious thing to him.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun." She tells him. He doesn't answer but she isn't expecting him to, she has been trying to help him say it but she knows it's not easy for him. Sakura knows he loves her anyway. She knows by the way he holds her, the way he kisses her, the way he touches her. Sasuke loves her too.

_._

_Red, white, blue's in the skies__  
__Summer's in the air__  
__And baby, heaven's in your eyes__  
__I'm your National Anthem_

_._

The fireworks exploded outside. The bedroom turned red and Sasuke places soft, wet kisses in her neck where he had nestled his head beforehand. His tongue caresses the spot right beneath her ear, the spot that, he knows, drives her crazy. Along with his overwhelming scent of eucalyptus, the groans that came out of his mouth and vibrated against her throat, the slapping sounds of their skin and the steady rhythm of their thrusts, Sakura felt like she was about to explode.

The fireworks exploded outside. The bedroom turned blue and his hands move to her sides, gently caressing her soft skin as he thrusts upwards, making her moan in delight. She was almost there, she could feel it and he knew it too, she figured from the way he was touching and kissing her most sensitive spots, the parts of her body that he knew so well.

The fireworks exploded outside. The bedroom turned white and the both came in tune with the fireworks, shaking and thrashing and grabbing. Sakura latched onto his hair, grabbing and pulling to the point of pain as her body shook with the intensity of her release and his nails clenched the flesh of her thighs he was supporting in his hands and his moan against her throat made shivers run down her spine.

Sakura detangled herself from him and laid on her back. Her legs were starting to cramp from being in a half sitting position for so long. Her husband joined her on the bed, half laying on his side and half on top of her. His hands moved to her face, caressing her sweaty cheekbones and he placed short and soft kisses all over her face.

"I love you, Sakura."

* * *

Song: National Anthem by Lana del Rey

for sasusaku month

Prompt: Between you and me.


End file.
